Liberties
by KateWare
Summary: Liberties by KateWare Liberties takes place after the Grounder invasion of 1x13. This is a story of The 100 and their survival both on Mount Weather and the surrounding forest. Will Bellamy, Finn, Clarke and others reunite? What of the remaining members of The Ark? Trying to stay true to the show's storyline and what could happen in season 2. (As always comments appreciated)


Bellamy awoke to darkness; a darkness that encompassed the world around him. And then it all came back to him, the Grounder attack, the drop-ship…Clarke. He remembered her calling his name over and over again. He remembered being tackled to the ground and being bashed by a fist. He remembered losing consciousness. For a frightening moment he thought he'd gone blind and panicked. He couldn't see anything. Bellamy scrambled to his feet and could stand for no more than five seconds before falling back down to his knees. He screamed in frustration. Where was his gun? He needed his gun. He needed it like he needed oxygen.

"Bellamy!" said a deep voice somewhere within the blackness.

Bellamy instinctively dropped into a defensive crouch and drew out his knife from within his boot. His hand shook as he desperately scanned the area in front of him. Whoever it was who was calling his name sounded familiar, but Bellamy could not rely on his hearing, that might be shot too.

"Stay back!" he growled. He heard footsteps slowly approaching him. Acting upon his Ark training, he dove for the legs, tackling whoever it was to the ground. He pressed his knife to the throat; at least he hoped it was a throat.

"Bellamy! You son of a bitch!" grumbled the voice, squirming beneath him. "It's me Finn!"

Realization dawned.

Finn.

Finn was the one who was fighting the Grounder beside him. He was there when Bellamy lost consciousness. Still, he did not let the knife off his throat.

"Why can't I see anything?" Bellamy demanded, loosening the pressure against Finn's skin.

"It's a side effect of the drug I gave you, a painkiller from Lincoln's herbs." he replied. "You were yelling in your sleep. Can you get off me now please?"

Bellamy rolled off Finn and rocked back on his knees, sheathing his knife. He heard Finn muttering to himself and scowled.

"How long is this supposed to last?" he barked.

"Few hours maybe, I don't know." Finn answered, rummaging through something. Sounded like miscellaneous bottles. Bellamy swore and felt the ground around him trying to discern his environment. Finn was no help. He was silent. He never talked to Bellamy much unless it concerned his ideological peace, love and passivism protests.

"Where are we?" Bellamy asked.

"Lincoln's cave. And, in case you were wondering, Octavia's not here, neither is Lincoln." Finn said.

Bellamy felt around the floor and found the wall. He slowly lifted himself up with the support of the solid surface. His body ached. Even with the painkillers in his system everything hurt. Bones was dislocated, he was certain of that. Clarke could help, she would set him straight. Clarke would… he froze. Then, all at once, he was once more in a panic.

"And Clarke? Where is she?" Bellamy's voice softened when he spoke her name. Finn stopped rustling through things and silence once more filled the cave. He looked in the general direction of Finn, frustrated that he could not lock eyes with him. Bellamy braced himself against the wall, awaiting an answer. He clenched his fist. Why wasn't Finn answering him?

"I don't know. I haven't been back." replied Finn quietly.

Bellamy felt his way along the wall. "I'm going to find them. Where's my gun?" he heard Finn rush to his feet.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

"Bellamy, you can't even _see_!" Finn shouted.

"It'll wear off."

Finn walked up to stand in front of him. Bellamy, although blind, was beginning to see slight shadows of objects around him. He saw Finn's blurred outline and thought about barreling through him. They needed him, they probably thought he was dead.

"Finn…" Bellamy warned.

"Not like this, not when you can't see, Bellamy. You'll be no use to them in this state." he assured.

Bellamy thought about pushing him aside, but thought better of it. He was already feeling lightheaded from standing for this long. It took all his self-worth and all his self-restraint to slide down that wall and ignore the urge to run back to the drop-ship, to save The 100. Finn strode away and came back a few seconds later with a bowl of rationed oatmeal. He handed it to Bellamy without a word and went back to the other side of the cave. The last thing Bellamy remembered was finishing the oatmeal and collapsing on the floor.

. . .

Clarke, after failing to lip-read Monty, went back to the bed and sat down. The silence in the room was eerie. She was used to shouting teenagers, guns, sounds of the forest and laughter. This kind of quiet reminded her of her days locked up in The Ark, and that terrified her. She closed her eyes and the memories came flooding back. Her father, her mother, their betrayal all played across her eyelids like filmstrips. The stress of it all, the tragedy, the ordeal of the Grounder attacks, washed over her like waves across sand. Clarke refused to break down, she refused. Instead she brought her knees to her chest, took a steadying breath, and contemplated her situation. She didn't for long, however, because the door to her room opened and closed, a man in a suit stood just inside the entrance.

"Clarke Griffin."

She turned her head and nearly dropped to the floor. The man looked like her father. The same blonde hair and physic, only his eyes were grey and facial features slightly off. Clarke had never seen a man so finely dressed. She noticed his pin, on the lapel of his jacket, a flag the colors of red, white and blue. Clarke had seen it before, on the equipment on The Ark. Her eyes traveled back up to meet his.

"Welcome to Virginia."


End file.
